jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
JonTron's StarCade: Episode 1 - Atari Games
Jon begins his mission to play every Star Wars games beginning with Star Wars games released on the Atari. Synopsis Jon is in the Millennium Falcon and is listening to music. Chewy starts carrying on, and Han Solo is locked in the room behind the control room. Jon has kidnapped them in their flying saucer. Jon decides to fly past Earth to scare everyone. Jon's plan backfired, as the people are just confused that Star Wars is flying by. Suddenly, alarms start going off, and there is a message coming in from Darth Vader. Jon is asked whether to accept the call or die. He accepts. Vader commends Jon for capturing them. He wants Jon to join the empire. Vader reveals that he has captured Jacques. He throws Jacques and stomps on him! Jon is horrified. Vader commands Jon to play every Star Wars game made. Even the poopy ones! Vader needs the footage for his let's play channel and gives it a stupid name. Jon thinks it should be called something stupid like StarCade. The title screen for StarCade is shown. Star Wars: The Arcade Jon begins by introducing the Star Wars games and demands that Vader gives Jon the games. They fall onto Jon's head. Jon begins with Star Wars: The Arcade game. The box looks pretty cool for its time. Jon shows a commercial for the game. He struggles to put the game in. The game isn't very interesting at all. The Empire Strikes Back He tries The Empire Strikes Back for Atari instead, made by the same company. This one somehow came out before the first one. This game actually starts with the theme song, which was rare for its time. Jon doesn't understand what's going on on the bottom of the screen, or the regular screen for that matter. This game could have been called Bird vs Camel, and no one would have argued with them. Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle The last game in the trilogy is Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle. Flying around the Millennium Falcon shooting things like in Asteroids, before aiming for the Death Star. The Death Star sounds like Jon's dad's office. Jon just slowly presses one button to destroy the Styrofoam Death Star. Jon thinks he hears the sound of Satan as the Death Star is destroyed. The game simply resets once the Death Star is defeated. Star Wars: Jedi Arena The next game is Star Wars: Jedi Arena. Jon starts to panic as the game moves quickly. Return to the Jedi: Ewok Adventure The last game for today is Return to the Jedi: Ewok Adventure, but Jon doesn't have it. The game was canceled just before it released, even though it was finished. It was found by a collector in 1997, and in 2001, a prototype copy was found, but only one was found to exist. Jon gets the computer to recreate the game. Jon seems to like this game better than the other games. It seems to be a speeder that flies close to the ground. The AT-ST's look is terrifying. The screen starts freaking out and looks trippy. Jon crashes his ship, but the Ewok just gets back into another ship! This one is the best of the lot, and the only one to not be released! Jon concludes the episode, revealing that he let the dogs out because he was trying to sleep. He is playing a remix of Who Let the Dogs Out in the Millennium Falcon, as he dances to it. Credits Producer: Lauren 'Elle' Williams Director: Steve Failows Title Cards / Intro / Art Assets: Michael Azzi Music: Dominic Ninmark Special Thanks: Chris O'Neil, Zach Hadel, and the rest of the crew Category:StarCade Category:Episodes Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:Star Wars videos Category:Collaboration videos Category:2015 videos